


Second Thoughts, Second Guesses.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Dick and Tim are such healthnuts, Dick and Tim have a great brotherly relationship, Dick is having second thoughts about the wedding, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: With the wedding only 6 months away, Dick is having second thoughts about getting married. With Tim's help, will he go along with marrying the Billonaire or wait awhile longer for the right moment to appear?





	1. Chapter 1

 

      **Where: The Glittering Pink Rose Cafe.**

**Time: 5:21 p.m.**

**Date: October 16th, 2003.**

Dick drummed his perfectly manicured nails on the maple wooden booth table as he looked out through the windows of the cafe. It was already autumn in Gotham which meant that the sun was nearly setting. He could hear the distant noise of cars, trucks, and the barking of dogs while their owners were pulling the leash to try to get them to wait. He stared at his wrist watch that read out 5:21. He soon sighed wondering what on Earth was taking Tim so long; being the most logic and punctual one out of all the Batkids in the family, Tim was always on time on the dot whether it was being on patrol, being the leader of the Teen Titans, or just simply hanging out, the teenaged detective was always there. But this time, he was running late and the former robin hoped he didn't get stuck in traffic due to him being on his motor bike that is.

     Finally in order to calm his nerves and relax himself, Dick hummed a gentle and soothing tune that his mother had sang for him when he was little and would get nightmares at times to the point that either she or his dad would stay with him until he would fall asleep and let their calming melodies soothe his tired body and muscles. He looked around his surroundings seeing 4 senior men at a large enough booth talking about a football game that they had gotten tickets to for this upcoming weekend. 

     The sound of a baby crying made him turn his head in an instant as he saw its parents trying to calm him down and the mother gave him his bottle of warm milk to comfort him that alone made him smile warmly but what really melted his heart was seeing a young man nervously proposing to his girlfriend as he slowly slid the little black velvet box towards her who opened it her eyes lighting up as well as she held in her gasp and grinned real wide. However, the 26 year old wasn't smiling.

     Looking down at his finger laid a simple silver ring that was encrusted in tiny diamond and sapphire gems that shined in pride under the dim light of the hanging lamp. He bit his bottom lip gently still couldn't believe that this was actually happening and was not a dream at all. Just last month, Former Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, also known as the Batman, had proposed to his former young ward leaving the younger looking man quite speechless to the point, he couldn't find the words to say as well as breathless in the long run. How could he forget that Saturday night when the elder had stopped by his apartment in Bludhaven to simply hang out with him due to the endless patrols that left them barely any time towards each-other and some arguments that had involved Damian nearly getting hurt. But of course, being the calm natured one as he was always, he led him in where he soon found himself at the wall phone to order chinese food for dinner and to get some movies that he had borrowed from Wally.

      It had felt like a blur to him. One minute he was talking about how cheesy and lame the fighting scenes were and how in the world Wally was able to keep up with such crap and the next thing he knew, Bruce dug his hands out of his pants pocket to give him the little red box that held in the same exact ring. And now here he was a month later staring at the piece of jewelry on his skinny finger as he sighed a deep sad sigh in return. For years, he had always admired the Wayne heir from afar from the moment he was taken under his wing when his childhood was shattered and hope seemed all lost for him. The many sleepless nights he would have would be spent in the large king sized bed just down the hall along with his blanket, and stuffed elephant that made him feel safe in the strong muscular arms that wrapped around him to avoid the evils and demons that had tried to use their imaginary wits just to harm him.

     When he became Robin, Dick was astounded that he would get to work alongside with his mentor and father like figure on missions, keeping Gotham safe and criminal free even if it was only for one night or two he still felt useful and worth it to know that he could be a hero rather than just a sidekick. It continued on like that for a few more years to come up until he had taken the Nightwing persona yet, he still helped out if he was needed. But by the time he had gotten to 19, that was when his feelings for the vigilante grew different. No longer was he looking toward him like a dad, but there was something more that had crossed the line and deep down it scared him. He would get tongue tied if Bruce would touch him or place a warm hand on his shoulder for a job well done, his face would heat up when he would see him strip down in order to use the showers and he would even catch himself staring at his ass when he wasn't looking to the point he would masturbate in his sleep dreaming of a million and one ways to have sex which was making him go overboard with crimefighting to keep his head on straight. 

     And now, with the wedding 6 months away, Dick didn't know whether he was ready to face the music knowing deep down he was head over heels in love, or if he wanted to wait awhile longer knowing that this was going too fast to his liking and wasn't sure if he was ready for that type of commitment. At times like these, he wished that he was 9 years old again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

     The rumbling sound of a motorcycle caught Dick's attention as he found his face towards the window once again seeing none other than Tim getting off and walking towards the front entrance. The door opened along with the jingling of the silver bell as he laid his sky blue eyes on his little brother who made his way to the table. Luckily, the Drake individual was wearing his civilian clothes consisting of faded blue jeans, red converses, and a red hooded sweatshirt which was a gift from Connor when he along with Clark, and Martha had spent the Christmas celebration at the manor last year. Dick smiled a small smile knowing that deep down, he and the super clone were meant for each-other dearly although Kon still had a lot to learn about the world around him.

     "Hi Dick, sorry I'm late, I would've been here from eariler but me and the team had a mission to take care of over in Japan plus a certain speedster wanted to try out on how to use the blender to make smoothies resulting in a huge mess in the process." 

     Dick giggled. He loved hearing stories about what the Titans were doing whether it was doing missions or they were just simply being with one another. 

     "It's okay Timmy. I'm on my day off today from the Police Department so I thought it would be great to get out of the apartment for the day and just come here." 

     Tim studied the former robin for a moment with the raise of his eyebrow. Something was on his mind and he needed to find out besides, he didn't get a call from him at 2 a.m. in the morning for nothing. He soon found his place and started to drum his fingers on the table as well.

    "So, you wanna tell me why you look so down?"

     A young female waitress who looked to be in her early 30's asked them if they would like anything to drink with the red robin's only response to be lemonade and Dick's to be Iced tea. With a nod of her head, and walking away into the kitchen, Tim tried again only to see the ring on his finger. Then, it suddenly dawned on him.

     "You're engaged huh? He finally popped the question to you?" Dick slowly nodded and sighed raising his hand to rub his tired orbs which worried the young one. Out of the children, Tim was more understanding and took things in stride yet in a considerable manner which was why he and the acrobat were so close towards each-other.

     "I just don't know what to do Tim. I mean, part of me is flabbergasted that he was man enough to do so and I'm happy but... I just don't know what I should do. I've always looked up to him and the feelings were natural but by the time I got to my late teens, they were becoming more different by the minute. He always treated me like I was apart of him, and that I was so fragile yet precious that it was just too sweet to pass up."

     Tim listened carefully as the refreshments were soon put down, he then took a sip of his beverage leaving the blonde haired attractive female to ask them if they were ready to order their food. With two chicken caesar salads scribbled on her note pad, she soon left again.

     "When is the wedding if you don't mind me asking?"

     "In 6 months. He wants to have it in the Spring-time where it will be easy on him plus hopefully with the weather good as well especially good enough for the flowers that will be in full bloom."

     "But my question to you is are you actually ready for that type of commitment because once it's done, there is no going back unless you want to either wait or if things don't work out, then you can always call for a divorce. Not that I'm putting a damper on it but you want to look deep within if this is what you really want for yourself and the both of you."

     Dick took in the 17-year-old's words as he thought real long and hard. He deeply loved Bruce with all his heart and soul even though he got on his nerves at times with his never-ending stubbornness and behavior that would leave him wanting to knock the living shit out of him. But he loved him regardless and wanted things to be on equal side for two of them.

     "Do the others know about this?" Dick shook his head. 

     "Only you. I have a clear feeling Alfred knows due to him seeing us together at the same time. Jason is rarely at the Manor and when he is, he usually stays for only ten minutes without trying to have a full conversation and of course Damian is clueless due to him being in Saudia Arabia on a mission. The team doesn't even have a clue what's going on either and I don't doubt that Bruce has not said a word to the League always wanting to keep things private."

     Tim took a bite of his salad while Dick on the other hand cut a piece of his chicken tasting the mixed seasonings that exploded in his mouth. He and Tim were the only two apart from Barbara, Steph, and Cass to be total health-nuts.

     "Have you tried talking to him? maybe if you do so, he will take your feelings into consideration and of course, if you want to wait until sometime you feel is right for the both of you to tie the knot, then there is no stopping at this point in time. Deep down, Bruce has his own insecurities like the rest of us he just has a hard time showing it which is nothing new. I believe that he is also scared of taking that big step that he wants to wait too."

     Dick smiled warmly placing his hand on top of the other.

    "Timmy I just don't know how to thank you enough. How in the world that a shy person like yourself, can end up to become so intelligent?" Both brothers laughed as the waitress smiled while she crossed her arms looking at the pair.

     "You are absolutely right. Maybe I should talk to him and see what his plans are as well." They both clinked their glasses and guzzled down their cold drinks.

      _Tim does have a point. Perhaps I was too worried over nothing. But yet, how can I get my words across to him when he won't even take the time to just even notice? No matter how busy our lives are, I know that there is hope in the future ahead. Even though we are from different worlds, we do share some similarities that will never change. Thank God he doesn't have patrol tonight so I will talk to him by then. But I know one thing, we will always have each-other's back until the end of time._


End file.
